


Blue Satin

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober2019 JayTimKon edition [9]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Kon-El, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Lingerie, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: It was Tim's idea but considering how they all feel this might end up a thingKinktober 2019Day 9 Lingerie





	Blue Satin

It was Tim’s idea but Jason was on board. They should have been looking through their reports but what they had ended up doing was multitasking. It was Tim’s idea after all and Jason was not going to shoot it down. Kon was theirs and the way he reacted for them. It was hot as hell.

He was cute in the field but the way he reacted in the bedroom for them? Jason had not seen this coming but now the three of them was like this he certainly was not going to run for it. There was nothing like watching Kon’s green eyes glaze over while he fucked him and looking to find Tim either watching the same thing or kissing Kon or using his hand to help him.

It was simply hot as hell, it was addicting as well and both of them were over their heads when it came to Kon. They were gone over him and that was that. But it felt good, they all enjoyed it from Kon to Tim to Jason himself.

Experimentation was the name of the game but if Jason ahd to be honest he guessed that this had been coming for quite some time. They all had their kinks and they tried them out. Tying up Kon had been fun. Delicious. Tying Tim up had just made them laugh. The same for Jason.

Being tied up felt too much like work but having Kon tied up was something different. Dressing him, making him pretty however. This was Tim’s idea but Jason was so on board with it that he thought he would explode.

Kon was going to look so good in that little gift. Jason’s mouth watered thinking about it. Tim’s measurements were perfect, they would work him up. Tease him. Make him mess up all those pretty clothes and then he and Tim would share Kon until he was weak for them.

“You look impatient.” Tim laughed softly. “And hungry, tone it down or you’ll scare him.” Jason rolled his eyes as he focused on cooling himself down. Tim was right but that did not mean he should say it besides it was his idea that had Jason hard in his pants.

“Whose fault is it that all I can think about is sucking him through those panties? And biting those lacy things off his ass.” Jason groaned as he thought about it. “He hasn’t even put it on and I’m crazy to make hi dirty it. I want him to mess up those panties and then I want him to mess up the stocking too. Fuck I want to rip them.”

“One thing at a time.” Tim laughed softly. “I just wanted to see him in bed with them on. He’ll react so nice. He’ll be flushed.” He leaned over Jason. “He’ll be so sweet for us. Everything we tell him to do. When we want to look he’ll let us. He’ll spread his legs for us.” Jason shuddered at Tim’s tone. “I can’t wait.” He breathed before he kissed Jason.

X

Well it was not that Kon did not have this type of interest. He really did like things like these. Maybe he should have brought it up to his lovers before such an elaborate box had popped up. He liked panties and garters and stockings could be fun on occasion but this, it might look like a gift…

It came in a nice box and everything and it might have been presented really well but still. Kon could not see this for anything else than for fucking. He snickered before he tossed the box on the bed. He eyed Jason and Tim who had their gazes fixed on him. “What’s this about?”

“Just wanted to see you in it.” Jason smiled. “It’s in your size. Aren’t these kind of gifts the norm in relationships?”

Kon had never given such a gift himself and he had never received one either. He had to shake his head at Jason before he turned back to the box. The baby doll that was sheer and light blue. The panties that were a darker blue, the garter and stocking. This entire thing just screamed that Tim and Jason wanted to toy with him. He could feel it.

“I’ll put it on.” Kon said softly. He ignored the way they looked at each other. Instead he focused on how good the material felt. Quality from his Bats as usual. “I’ll be in the bathroom so the two of you…” He gave them a long look before he gave them his back.

X

He came out without a hint of embarrassment. The entire thing looked better than Tim had dreamed. He was so hard that he thought he was going to fall. Kon looked a little uncomfortable but that most likely came from preparing himself.

He had tried to steal half the fun from them. Tim crooked his finger and Kon took small steps towards them and the bed. The front of the panties were strained from his hard cock. He must have fingered himself open in the bathroom. What a pity, Tim would have loved to do that for him.

“What a pretty baby.” Jason sat on the bed as he reached for Kon. “Come sit on my lap. I want to see this up close.” Tim exchanged a knowing glance with Jason before he got up. when Kon slowly sat in Jason’s lap, Tim got on his knees before him.

“So pretty.” Tim said softly. “So strained. Does it hurt? It looks like it hurt.” He blew cool air over the panties and Kon flinched. He tried to squirm but Jason pulled him into a kiss. While that occupied Kon. Tim slowly wrapped his lips around the head of Kon’s cock covered by the panties.

The texture of the panties and Kon’s taste, it was something new but it felt so nice. Kon was throbbing in his mouth, he had soaked the front of the panties with his precum. Tim’s mouth was making the panties wetter and Kon was reacting.

Little jerks of his hips, the throbbing from his cock. He was aroused and he was flying higher and higher. Kon tried to spread his legs but Jason did not let him. Tim pulled off wetly before he dragged his tongue down the panties. He gripped the stockings with his hands. So smooth and the way they looked on Kon’s powerful legs. Tim’s own cock was leaking precum. This had been the perfect plan.

Tim sucked Kon’s cock again and again until Kon’s legs trembled. He pulled off and went back again until the panties were filled with hot cum. Only then did he pull them down enough that he could help clean the mess Kon had made. Then he pulled them back up as Kon moaned.

X

His lovers liked to torment him. Kon knew that for a fact, it was in the way they touched him and the way they gave him pleasure. They were all together but they both liked to drive him out of his mind together. give Kon so much that he did not know where to turn or even how to think. It was painful but it was good.

Behind him was Tim, before him was Jason. Both of them were driving him insane with their tongues. Tim had not pulled the panties to the side. He had kept them how they were. He instead used them to make Kon’s ass even more sensitive, Tim’s tongue had already soaked the material as he traced over Kon’s rim. When he tried fucking Kon with his tongue, the material of the panties covered his tongue.

Jason had done the same thing that Tim had done before. Sucked Kon’s cock without taking the panties aside. But it was so good. Kon trembled as Jason’s tongue slowly worked over his tip. The feeling of the panties over his sensitive crown. The feeling of Jason’s warm tongue dragging over his sensitive spots.

He could cum from the attention they paid him. Kon whimpered before he yelped. Behind him Tim had yanked the back of the panties aside. He had a moment of confusion before Tim’s tongue speared deep and Kon froze. Tim’s warm tongue had just fucked into him no mercy and no warning.

He was relentless with it. Kon bucked forward just a bit as Tim’s tongue licked him deep inside. Then came fingers. Kon’s entire focus was on his ass and the feelings that Tim drove from him before Jason swallowed his cock to the root.

“Fuck.” He hissed as he felt his knees trembled. Jason had swallowed him no warning and Tim. His tongue kept moving wetly. Kept bringing heat over Kon’s hole and then delved deep inside. “Tim, Jason.” Kon shuddered. “I’m cumming.” He shuddered again after making his warning. It did not stop his lovers, if anything they redoubled their noisy wet efforts. Kon was trapped between them as he spilled into his panties again and in Jason’s mouth.

X

“It’s much hotter this way.” Jason grunted as he pulled Kon back into his thrusts. “Hold him like this. Pull his arms.” He grunted as he pulled Kon’s arms back as he thrust forward. “Like this and then I can watch his pretty ass.” He murmured. “All like that.”

“I don’t know.” Tim tilted Kon a bit so he could kiss him. All that fell from Kon’s mouth were gasps and pleads as Jason fucked him. He was moaning with every thrust and begging when Jason pulled back. It made Jason feel hotter. “I think having him on his stomach ass up would be better.”

“Only thing better than this.” Jason grunted after he took a moment to really appreciate the image that Tim had put into his head. “Would be him riding us reverse cowgirl. Seeing my cock disappear in this sweet ass over and over and with the panties.” He groaned as his hips bucked. “Fuck.” He hissed as he sped up. faster deeper thrusts that drove higher moans from Kon. “Damn.”

“Him riding. Yes.” Tim said softly between the kisses he exchanged with Kon. “Think about it.” He whispered to Kon. “You would be able to fuck all on your own. You would take what you want and we would give it to you. Would you want that? Would you like that Kon? Taking it for yourself while we watch you?” Tim said softly. “We should do that.”

“J-Jason. Ha-“ Kon clamped down so hard on Jason that he had to grit his teeth and bury his head against Kon’s sweaty shoulder. “Hah…un Jason.” Kon moaned.

“Did he just…” Jason panted as he looked at Tim. “Did he just cum again?”

“Yeah.” Tim laughed softly. “And he’s still hard too. you should see how these panties look. They are so wet and strained.”

“That really cute baby.” Jason whispered into Kon’s ear. “Did you just cum for me?” He rolled his hips slow and Kon trembled in his arms. “Did you cum for Tim?” He whispered again and Kon throbbed and clenched. “You know you’re going to cum again right?” He drew out slowly before he slid back in slowly. “I didn’t cum yet. Tim only fucked you once and he has to be hard from watching you.”

“Tim.” Kon moaned. “Jason, please. It’s so-“

“It’s so fucking wet.” Tim moaned before he kissed Kon. “You soaked these panties that we got you Kon. You like them that much? Because we really like them. I like how they look on you. The whole thing. The babydoll too.” Tim laughed softly. “But it’s going to be really dirty the time we’re finished with you. “You mind that baby?”

Kon’s answer was to raise shaking hands and wrap around Tim’s neck. Jason grinned to himself as he slowly fucked Kon. His body shuddered and trembled with every stroke from Jason but he slowly pulled Tim into a kiss. “Give one here too baby.” Jason said softly. It took Kon a minute but when he pressed his lips against Jason’s all he could do was moan into the kiss. Kon was damn sweet, he loved this.


End file.
